Is It That Difficult?
by luversblues
Summary: the love story&wedding was just an act but why does she keep hoping for more when its clearly killing her?The more she try to steal his heart,the more cracks appear on her's. Will ichigo show her the slightest hint he cares before she give up for good?
1. Ichigo

Ichigo knew he didn't inherit his dad's goofy smile and his mother loving one but he knew he inherit their inability to live a normal and happy life. First, his mother died. Then he had to become a shinigami before he can figure out what he wants to do with his life. Next, He had to risk his life going to soul society to save Rukia than just when he thought everything was going to be "normal" again, Inoue Orihime was kidnapped so he did what anyone would have done. After all that he was then forced to give up his powers to defect Aizen. Eventually, he got them back thank to the full-bringers but soul society suddenly remember they "owed" him.

They decided to "reward" him by barging into his life once again and took 85% of his powers that he took so much effort to earn back so he can live a normal life and still see ghost/hollow since that seem to make him more comfortable. They guarantee his seat as a captain in the Gotei 13 once he passes on. They also felt bad for making him skip out on so much school meaning that they've increase the chances of him having a sad life living in a cardboard box so they helped him study by knocking him out cold, infused as much information they can into his head using one of the crazy scientist's invention, and left him lying in the ally way until the download was complete.

He was planning on going away for a while to start his collage life at an oversea medical school. Then he found out he already knew everything once he open to textbook to scan through. Apparently, the old geezers forgot which dark alley they left him at and when they finally found him, he was nearly done learning everything there is to know about the human anatomy with only five month left to go. So he did what anyone would've done. Go anyway to get away from his crazy father and sleep throughout the entire time he was there and aced every test causing lots suspicions.

They let him skip a few years thinking he was some genius since they can't find any proof that he was cheating. So all he really had to do was actually learn the remaining five months information soul society didn't forcefully inject into his head and he was done.

After his two years of interning and already surpassing most resident who've had more experiences, Ichigo announce that he will return home to work instead. The chief resident was disappointed, hoping to see him grow as a doctor. After all, from what he heard, kurosaki Ichigo was one of the main reason why hospital don't go out of business. Life for Kurosaki Ichigo was as normal as normal can get until he found out about his mother have a family of her own before she made one with his dad.

They just showed up before Ichigo got to settle back in again and announced them his grandparents and demanded that he become the heir to their chain of hospitals, large lands, and various companies they've invested in. They were more than happy when they found he already have a license to be a doctor so he can inherit the hospitals without them having to pay for his medical degree. But things like this always come with a catch. They wanted to see him get married before they handed everything over to reassure them that another one of their own flesh and blood will take everything after they pass.

Now, he needed to get married in order to inherit his mother's family possessions before he even have one day to kick back. It's not the money he was after. It wasn't the large land and company under her name he wanted. It was the simple things that belong to his mother but they refused to give him that unless he carries on his mother's family name since he was the only living blood they had. His mother was the only child and as much as they loved her, they disowned her hoping that will make her leave his father. She didn't.

His father wasn't completely selfish though. He couldn't bear to see her leave her family so he gave up being a shinigami and even go as far as getting a medical degree hoping to prove him-self worthy of running the hospitals alongside Misaki since he knew Misaki would never leave him; Especially since she was already three month pregnant with their first child: him. Everything was starting to go great. Yet her parents were constantly expecting more and more to the point where both of them couldn't handle it anymore and left, not wanting their son to be born with all this pressure to succeed. After all, Isshin knew the minute he sense his **unborn** son's reiatsu at such a tender age, he will have a guarantee abnormal life and more pressure wasn't going to do him any good. A few years later, they were happily married with three kids and their past forgotten. Isshin knew that one day the past would come back and haunt him and the time was now.

_**The next chapter will be on orihime and how she've been doing this whole time ^^ Her life didn't turn out to be a complete susseccess like Ichigo, though! Also, I NEED someone to help me with the summary! Feel free to tell me what I'm missing like a flow or longer chapters or ect! THANKYOU**_


	2. Orihime

What did Orihime Inoue do when she finally wrapped her head around that fact that her main goal in life was never going to be complete? Sure, she knew that somewhere in the back of her head that she will never going to get him if she doesn't confessed to him before he leaves for collage and since he's planning on becoming a doctor, who knows how long he'll be gone and how many beautiful woman he'll meet on the way? Yet, to the very end she never got the guts to do it. She didn't confessed to him when she was sure she's going to die alone during the Azien situation so what makes her think she'll be able to do it just because he'll be gone for a very long time? It wasn't her fault he was gone for three month after he got his powers back and when he actually came back, he announced that he's going to college. Everyone expected her to be sad but she wasn't. The reason was simple. She was in denial that he was actually going to be gone for who knows how many years. Then after a year and four month, the fact finally hit her and was there sadness? None, only shock, anger for letting the chance go, a tad of hurt, disappointment, and finally confusion. What was she going to do with her life now?

Nearly everything she had done was for him. It started out simple like studying hard to get him to notice her as someone smart, not some ditsy girl. Then it grew to her training to protect herself so he wouldn't have to and becoming good enough to heal him after every battle. She knew it was love when she threw away her own life to leave with that horrid place. All was for him. The day she left to that place was the day she decided she'll throw away all her dreams for him. After his powers were gone and things were looking normal again, she didn't slack off. No, she trained even harder so she can protect him at last. Then he decided he wanted his powers back after all and she was with him through it all, but she was too weak still to do much. She did everything she could to help put his life back together, not even noticing that hers was basically gone. Then he was up and gone without a word to her. Now that the truth finally hit, she was just laughing at how Rukia knew where he was and what he's going the whole time because apparently, she was important enough for him to inform.

So one year and four months later, Orihime Inoue accepted the fact that she's not loveable no matter what she does and decided to do something with her life, not for him, for herself. She kept working at the bakery even though pay was old now that she's no longer a teen but since the older the elderly couples get, the more they depend of her and she doesn't have the heart to leave them! Eventually, the elderly couple died and surprisingly, they left the old bakery filled with their hard work and memories in her hands. She was shocked herself when a lawyer came with their will. She was still in shock when she found a letter address to her from them just minutes before they died.

She never expected the bakery but this was just shocking. They left her their saving and who would have expected this much from an elderly couple who owns a little bakery down the block? They explained that they didn't mean to be rude to her sometime but they wanted the money to go to someone with a real heart unlike their spoiled niece and nephew. _We hope this makes up for being stingy with your paychecks these past years and not paying you for the extra hour so think of this as a big bonus since we never gave you them anyway. _That was their last words and she was pretty sure this was the biggest bonus she'll ever get.

She would give the money back saying it's too much but how can she? Their will stated that this will be delivered to her a week after their death! This couple sure had a lot of time on their hand but how can they not? She did most of the work! She would send the money and deed to the bakery to their niece and nephew but after three month of working there, not one week goes by without them badmouthing their niece and nephew. She was sure they definitely don't want them getting anything and since she was too in love with the bakery, she kept it. As for the money, she didn't really need it so she just kept it in her bank account. The sudden boost of income from being an employee to owner was more than good considering how well the bakery does.

She had lots of free time on her hands now that she hired Aiko. She didn't really want to hire someone not because she can't afford to pay them or don't want to but because the way the bakery was run was different from the rest since everything was freshly made because all the leftovers will be brought to a local children's orphanage, they recipes didn't come out of some store brought cookbook and she was proud the tweaks she made to the original was successful as well as the honey muffin! Sadly, with only her working, it was getting too overwhelming so she had no choice. Luckily, Aiko caught on quick but can't make a muffin to save her life. So she just need to come in early, make the usual bread, muffin, sandwiches, etc., leave on break, come help around a bit, and finish the day off by locking the store and bring the leftovers to the orphanage or shelter. Then she had the rest of the night to herself but she would just spend it going back to the bakery and mess with the ingredients and sometime it would turn out good.

She could finally afford all the cute clothes she sees in the window and buy all the bean paste she can eat without going hungry! She was successful money wise like she should be if she never devoted her life to help Ichigo's life! Sure she would've gone to collage instead but she wouldn't have been as happy, being stuck in an office all day or spend eight years behind medical textbooks. Yet she still wasn't happy. That is, until the day she met Kazuhiko Shiraishi.

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost the chapter I wrote and I was meaning on retyping it but was too lazy! WOW, looking back at the other chapter, I just realized how horrible my grammar was! Well, it still is now but at least I've improved right? I still need a beta for anyone who's interested! I have an entire plot planned out for this fanfic and there will be lots of turns and unexpected events. This will be AUish in case you haven't notice. This Orihime will be stronger willed but will it all breaks when Ichigo return? I hope you'll forgive Ichigo's behavior later on and this new guy, Kazuhiko Shiraishi will play an important role in Orihime's life that's for sure. I'll give you a clue; she won't be a regular bakery owner for long. Her new part time job will rivals ichigo's major success but with a twist.


End file.
